


No, I Think I Win

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon deaf Clint, Child Abuse, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Natasha is so done with their bullshit, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Phil's dad is also a dick, Slight Canon Divergence, angst then fluff, no actual full of child abuse seen, no powers au, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hated each other for 11 years until one event changed their perceptions of each other for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Think I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP being archrivals/enemies when they were younger. But as time passes, they eventually push their differences aside and fall in love. Now imagine them racing each other down the aisle at their wedding.

Clint and Phil were in the same class in elementary school. Phil was the class pet, the one with all the friends, and the rich kid. Clint on the other hand, had no friends, was labeled a ‘problem child,’ and often went home to no food for the evening if he didn’t grab scraps from the cafeteria (if not a beating if his dad was drunk). Clint and Phil hated each other, that much was obvious. It always made the teacher wonder why, though. Clint had no friends, and Phil was nice to everyone, so why the hell didn’t they get along? Did something happen between the two of them to cause a rift?

Actually, nothing had happened between the two at all. They just rubbed each other the wrong way, so there was no connection between the two that eventually led to hatred. Oh nothing bad ever came out of it, Clint may have been precocious, but he would never have hit another kid like Phil.

The hatred lasted all the way from Kindergarten until High School. Luckily when they got out of elementary school they weren’t in the same classes, so they barely saw each other. So the hatred faded to ignorance. The two didn’t see each other, so they never thought about the other. Phil was still rich, the teacher’s pet, and overflowing with friends. Clint now had a select few friends, was a secret genius in mathematics and science, and was still extremely poor.

But it was their senior year when everything changed. One of Phil’s friends, Bucky, and one of Clint’s friend, Natasha, began to date. This led to double dates between Clint’s friend Darcy, and Phil’s friend Steve. Then Clint’s friend Tony, and Phil’s friend Pepper. Then Clint’s friend Bruce, and Phil’s friend Betty. Soon, all of their friends were dating…. So Phil and Clint had to interact or be left out in the cold.

It was awkward to say the least. Phil would sit at one end, and Clint would sit at the other. They never interacted despite the pushing of _everyone else_ at the table (everyone knew that both Phil and Clint were gay), and everyone else began to feel the tension after several weeks of this.

However, it never got as bad as the day Clint came in wearing sunglasses to school. It wasn’t exactly unusual for the teenager to do so, but usually he took them off when Natasha requested.

Natasha glared at Clint, “Take the glasses off Clint”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were with Barnes Tash, why you dying to see my baby blues?”

Barnes nodded, “Yeah – why don’t you ever request me to take off my sunglasses?”

Natasha hissed out, “Because I know your father doesn’t beat you”

The table went silent as Clint slammed his hands against the table, “You promised not to tell anyone!”

Natasha growled, “Take off the fucking glasses Clint”

Phil came up to the table at this moment, “What is everyone talking about?”

Clint glared at Phil’s intrusion and pulled off his sunglasses and threw them at Natasha. The sight was appalling to say the least. Clint’s red eye was black and blue, and almost swollen shut. “Just my deadbeat dad and how he likes to make me suffer for killing me mom, that what you wanted to hear rich boy?”

Phil blinked at the attack and watched in shock and Clint all but ran out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the group just turned to Natasha in shock for an explanation. Natasha just gave a sigh, “Clint’s mom died in childbirth when he was born. His father and his brother blame him for that, and truthfully that was actually pretty light from what I’ve seen his father do”

Phil blanched and his jaw dropped.

“Woah…. So, when he missed a month of school in 7th grade?” Tony asked.

Natasha nodded, “Dad threw him into a wall…. Or have you guys never noticed the hearing aids?”

Phil felt like an utter dick. Standing up despite the stares of everyone else, Phil rushed out of the cafeteria and went to go find Clint.

The other boy was sitting in the stands on the soccer field, a cigarette between his fingers.

Phil approached him quietly, “You know cigarettes aren’t very good for you”

Clint swiveled his head, “Like a give a fuck… What are you doing here rich boy? Come to gloat about how good your life is?”

Phil just shook his head and dropped down next to Clint, “I would never gloat…. And I really don’t know when I actually gave you that impression… and if I have, I apologize”

Clint rolled his eyes and took another drag from the cigarette, “Jesus Fuck Rich boy, you are so full of shit…. But you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

Phil shrugged, “Natasha told us about your home life…. I wanted to find you and see if you were okay”

Clint laughed, “Look at my face Coulson, does it _look_ like I’m okay?”

Phil sighed, “Alright. Let me rephrase the question, do you feel like you aren’t gonna murder Natasha anymore?”

Clint turned to Phil, “Like Natasha would ever allow me to kill her…. And no, I can’t stay mad at her. I know she’s just trying to look out for me. She’s actually offered to let me live with her and her family, but I just couldn’t do it”

Phil frowned, “Why not? I would think that would be the perfect way to get out of your situation”

Clint shrugged, “Because my dad would lose the house and be out on the streets, so would my brother. I actually bring in most of the money… Not that Natasha knows that, I told her that dad would be even worse if I left”

Phil frowned, “How do you bring in enough money to keep your house afloat? What do you do that you wouldn’t tell Natasha?”

Clint looked at Phil, “Have you ever felt like such a failure at life that you didn’t want people to know any more about you than they have to know?”

Phil shrugged, “Sometimes…. My dad is a General in the army. He threatens to kick me out of the house sometimes when I get Bs instead of As….”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “No shit? Damn, what does your mom say about that?”

Phil smiled, “We actually have something in common. My mom died when I was a baby. Drunk driver crashed into her car”

Clint grimaced, “Damn that sucks”

Phil nodded, “Yeah…. So I guess we both have the shit end of the stick when it comes to families, huh?”

Clint chuckled, “Yeah… I guess you could say that. Your pop know you’re gay?”

“God no, I can’t even make Bs and I should tell him I like boys? I want to live thank you very much”

Clint smiled and put out his cigarette, “Another in common, my dad calls the ‘fags’ the worst thing that ‘satan ever pulled out of his ass’”

Phil’s eyes widened, “He did not actually say that”

Clint raised three fingers, “Scouts honor”

Phil chuckled, “Jesus that’s harsh”

Clint nodded, “I know. That’s why I can’t wait to get to college. Barney will be back from his trip and I can stop working”

Phil tipped his head, “What is your brother doing?”

Clint tilted his head up towards the sky, “He’s doing an internship with some company, he never actually told me – but when he gets back he’ll be making enough from the job they’ll give him that dad can live in drunken bliss for the rest of his life in the house and I won’t ever have to see the two of them again”

Phil smiled, “Well at least the sun is shining in the horizon?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “What a load of bullshit Coulson”

 

After this discussion, Phil and Clint began to get closer. They talked to each other frequently, sat across from each other at the lunch table, and generally began to look like they were getting along. The rest of the group was relieved to say the least.

_Maybe they’ll finally get their heads out of their asses and get together,_ they all seemed to think at one time or another.

The two acted stupidly in love, but they never just got the balls to man up and ask the other one out. It lasted throughout the entire year, and even the fact that they both got into the same college (Brown University) didn’t make them man up.

So it came as a shock (and fucking elation) that not even a year and half later they all receive invitations to their wedding.

“Jesus did they just skip right past dating and go straight to the engagement?” Natasha muttered to Bucky as she texted Clint about the color of her Maid of honor dress.

Bucky shrugged, “Probably. Though technically they’ve been dating since elementary school… They just didn’t know it”

Natasha rolled her eyes but agreed with Clint that _yes, purple is a nice shade stop fucking freaking out._

It was a sunny day in March (Spring Break is a lovely thing for weddings and honeymoons) when Phil and Clint were married in a little garden two blocks from the Brown University campus. Everyone from their old high school crew was there, and not many new people surprisingly. Phil had Nick as his best man and the rest of the guys as best men, Clint has Natasha as his Maid of Honor and all the ladies as ladies maids (Phil and Clint were gonna toss a coin who got girls and who got boys, but since Phil’s best man was Nick and Clint’s was Natasha, they just decided it easier to keep it that way).

Everyone was lined up at the altar and were waiting for at least one of the grooms to walk down the aisle so that they could possibly start the wedding.

“Where the hell are they?” Tony whined after a bit.

Natasha sighed and was about to hand her flowers to Pepper so that she could go grab their asses when they heard a shout coming from off in the distance.

“No way are you going to win!”

“Just watch me Phil, eat my dust!”

Not in the least bit surprised, the group just waited and watched as the two men chased each other over to the altar in their nice tuxes, laughing and looking extremely happy.

The preacher, not used to this sort of thing, just looked around at everyone else to see if this was normal or not.

“Guys! Come on, we have a wedding to start!” Nick eventually called out.

Phil, smirking, pressed a searing kiss to Clint’s lips that stopped him dead and then ran to the altar, “Ha! I win”

Clint blushed and walked down the aisle in a daze, “No I still think I do”

Natasha just shook her head, “Idiots”


End file.
